pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Gem Power Pretty Cure
Gem Power Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is Gemstones. Story The Land of Minerals was a beautiful and well loved country well all except for Queen Onyx who ran an all powerful country who wanted nothing more than to take over the kingdom and the only way to do that is to shatter Magical Topaz but it's protected by Cure Aquamarine and her partner, Azurite so when Onyx sends a dark shard from her own crystal into Aquamarine into her minion who attacked the Topaz destroying the barrier around the kingdom and the kingdom soon comes under the attack Onyx who quickly dispatches the Queen and becomes ruler of the kingdom and rules it with an iron fist but when Azurite happens upon the rest of the Gem broaches while trying to hide from the army and decides to head to the land of Stones aka Earth to find the Cures and the pieces of Topaz to save the kingdom. Characters Pretty Cures and Mascots Akai Himura/Cure Ruby Voiced by: Risa Uchida (Japanese), Kristen Bell (English) The president of the cosplay and anime club with a love of fantasy and RPG style games. She is nicknamed Kairi because of her close resemblance to the character. In civilian form, she has shoulder length scarlet hair and dark maroon colored eyes. As Cure Ruby, her hair becomes slightly longer and turns bright red and her eyes turn the same shade. For Halloween, she dresses up like Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. Her zodiac sign is Capricorn. *Henshin intro: "Pretty Cure, Gem Spark! The Guardian of Fire, Cure Ruby!" *Attack: "Pretty Cure, Ruby Burst!" Haruko Kato/Cure Emerald Voiced by: Maki Yaosaha (Japanese), Ashleigh Ball (English) She is a kindhearted girl who is the student council president who always tries to meet the demands of other clubs but with the help of Akai who gives her half her proceeds from their events. In civilian form, she has dark green hair tied in a bun and aqua eyes. As Cure Emerald, her hair is out and turns dark green and is cut shorter and her eyes turn emerald green. For Halloween, she dresses like Princess Peach. Her zodiac sign is Cancer. *Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Gem Spark! The Guardian of Earth, Cure Emerald!" *Attack: "Pretty Cure, Emerald Shower!" Mikoto Mizuno/Cure Sapphire Voiced by: Junko Takeuchi (Japanese), Emma Watson (English) The star of the track and field team and vice president of the cosplay and anime club. In civilian form, she has dark blue hair tied in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. As Cure Sapphire, her hair becomes sapphire blue tied in a side ponytail and her eyes are darker. For Halloween, she dresses like Anya from Gothic Sports. Her zodiac sign is Taurus. *Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Gem Spark! The Guardian of Water, Cure Sapphire!" *Attack: "Pretty Cure! Sapphire Wave!" Hajime Kimura/Cure Ameythyst Voiced by: Rica Matsumoto (Japanese) He's the top dancer in the school's dance and rhythm squad along with his twin sister, Hotaru. He is always ready to help a teammate in need. In civilian form, he has short violet hair and lilac eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Amethyst, his hair turns light purple and his eyes darken; his glasses stay, but the frames turn dark purple. For Halloween, he dresses up like Bollora from Sister Location. His zodiac sign is Pisces. *Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Gem Spark! The Guardian of Rhythm, Cure Amethyst!" *Attack: "Pretty Cure, Amethyst Jamboree!" Asami Matsumoto/Cure Topaz She is a major Otaku who is apart of the Cosplayer club and girlfriend of Haruko. She is very high spirited and hot headed but has a sweet and submissive side when it comes to Haruko. In civilian form, she has a bob cut dirty blonde and hazel eyes. As Cure Topaz, her hair becomes longer tied in pigtails and her eyes turn bright yellow. For Halloween, she dresses up like Harley Quinn in her Suicide Squad outfit from the movie. Her zodiac sign is Sagittarius. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Gem Spark! The Guardian of Joy, Cure Topaz!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Topaz Jump!" Kasumi Minami/Cure Diamond Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A large lover of romance and fantasy, Kasumi is a matchmaker around her school from finding people new BFFs to getting them a date. She is a big fan of the show, Day Camp Pining Romance. In civilian form, she has long magenta hair in twin braids and magenta eyes. As Cure Diamond, her hair turns light pink and is tied in a ponytail and her eyes turn pale pink. For Halloween, she dresses up like Baby from Sister Location. Her zodiac sign is Virgo. *Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Gem Spark! The Guardian of Love, sparkling with romance! Cure Diamond!" *Attack: "Pretty Cure, Love Blast!" Mer Plage/Cure Aquamarine Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Stephanie Sheh (English) She is the purified version of Dark Cure Aquamarine. She is a sweet and caring girl who still feels guilt for what she did when she was under mind-control. She became Pretty Cure with Kasumi after introducing her to Day Camp Pining Romance. In civilian form, she has short dark blue hair with a black bow tied at the side and sea green eyes. As Cure Aquamarine, her hair is tied in twin ponytails tied with blue bows turns aquamarine and her eyes turn sky blue. Azurite The mascot from the series who was the partner of Cure Aquamarine who left the kingdom when she was cornered but was saved by Princess Rubellite who helped her through a portal to earth but soon lost her on the way to earth and landed on Akai's windowsill. Princess Rubellite The young Princess of the Land of Minerals who was able to get away and help Azurite take the broaches. Unfortunately, she took one with her by accident--the broach of Tourmaline. She was found unconscious by a kindly old lady who ran a center for abandoned children and is helping out there while looking for the owner of the Tourmaline broach and the pieces of Topaz as thanks for taking her in. She has long dusty red hair and red eyes. Villains Onyx She's the leader of the Onyx Army and the now reigning queen of the Land of Minerals. Dark Cure Aquamarine She was once the protector of the kingdom and the Topaz but was influenced by a piece of Onyx's crystal that corrupted her mind. Igenous He's the first to attack. Pumous She's the second to attack. Pebble He's the third to attack. Arrow He's the fourth to attack. Kuroiishi They are the monsters of the day. Family Sakura and Satoshi Himura They are Akai's parents who run Seisutōrī Games. Ami Himura She is Akai's younger sister who dreams of becoming a firefighter. She loves to brag about her parents' job, unlike Akai. ??? and ??? Kato Haruko's parents who are very supportive of their daughter's relationship. Chika and Benjiro Minami They are Kasumi's parents. Chizue Minami Kasumi’s little sister. Students and Staff of Gemstone Academy Bara Hoshimori She's the garden club president who loves roses ever since her mother told her about her childhood garden full of roses before she moved to Crystal City. Sakuya Aguno She is a ballerina in training and one of the cosplay club members who favors dancing anime characters when it comes to cosplay, her favorite being Princess Tutu. She is a candidate for Cure Tourmaline. Diane Akino The president of the ballet club who formed it more to show off her beauty and grace more than anything until later Sakuya replaced her for the vote. ??? Kimura Voiced by: Asako Kozuki (Japanese), Jen Taylor (English) She is Hajime's twin sister who is also apart of the dance and rhythm squad. She seems terrified of clowns and cats but likes kittens just fine. She has waist length lilac hair tied half up and violet eyes. Michael Shepard Voiced by: Michael Rivas (Japanese), Trevor Hoffmann (English) A English transfer student who is still learning Japanese, he can read and write it fine but when it comes to speaking it he can't that well. He seems to have a crush on ??? Kimura and good friends with Haruko. Asuka Another girl who is apart of the ballet club who didn't care for the way it was being ran but isn't one for confrontation and hopes to be like her sister and join a company to help her ailing mother. She becomes close friends with Kasumi. Locations * Crystal City: The main setting of the story. ** Gemstone Academy: The school the Cures go to. ** Seisutōrī Games: They are the gaming company owned by Akai's parents even though she kept it on the down low. ** ??? Concert Hall: A concert hall that hosts performances by the local symphony orchestra and also the annual ballet contest. ** Children's Home: A house for lost, abandoned and orphaned children ran by Minori who found Rubellite. * Land of Minerals: The kingdom whence Azurite hails. Items Gem Link They are the henshin items for the Cures. They are gold broaches with a quartz background and the Cures' main gems in the middle. Pieces of Topaz They were once apart of the great Topaz Crystal until Dark Cure Aquamarine destroyed it. When enough are collected, it repairs and repels part of the kingdom from Onyx's forces. Gemboree Orchestra They are the weapons of the cures. Episodes # Me, a Hero? Cure Ruby Is Born!: When Akai meets Azurite, who lands on the windowsill, she agrees to help her find the Princess but finds out that she is also one of the heroines they were looking for. # Helping Out Haruko! Cure Emerald Is Born!: When Akai finds out Haruko has backed herself into corner again she decides to help her fundraise for the funds. But when the fundraiser goes ary when Pomus attacks the Fundraiser. # A Job For Us to Do! Cure Sapphire Is Born!: Akai and her VP Mikoto, and also Haruko, receive tickets from a member of their club to a ballet contest in which she'll be participating, but Pebble is planning to attack the contest and is willing to use her desire to be the best dancer to wreak havoc upon the contest. Will Pretty Cure be able to help her out of this one? # Time to Move and Groove! Cure Amethyst Is Born!: It's time for Spirit Day at the Academy, when Akai meets Hajime who is apart of the Dance and Rhythm group performing today but when his twin gets attacked and turned into Kuorishii by Arrow, a new cure arrives on the scene. # A Date to Remember! Cure Topaz Is Born!: When Akai gets an emergency call from Asami confusing her at first since she doesn't have her number but figures out she got it from Haruko asks her to help her plan their first anniversary dinner. # Romance Is Always the Best! Cure Diamond Is Born!: Akai wants to thank Kasumi for the help on finding a good movie for Haruko and Asami the other day but is unsure how.. # We Are Together! Pretty Cure Gem Warriors to the Rescue! # TBA # TBA # A Day at the Beach!: After a tough week of exams and fighting, the Cures go to a beach after Kasumi wins a trip to the newly built beach resort. # TBA # TBA # Kasumi on Pointe!: When Kasumi sees Sakuya dance for her younger sister's party and decides she wants to learn and joins Diane's club but soon sees she is more doing it to show off. During one of the lessons Arrow attacks Diane using her to be the Kuroiishi. # TBA # TBA # Finding the Princess At Last!-When during a charity event for the Cosplay Club, Azurite is reunited with Princess Rubellite. # TBA # TBA # Our Last Member Is Found! Cure Tourmaline Is Born! # TBA # TBA # You Want Me to Be in Swan Lake? Kasumi's Big Break!: When Kasumi through Sakuya's connections, finds herself an audition for Swan Lake snagging a Cygnet but it seems misfortune is striking everywhere on the production. Category:Fan Series